Albeleo
Albeleo, also known as Robert Rudlum, is an antagonist in ''Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen'' and a playable character in ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together''. As Albeleo, he was one of the three apprentices of Rashidi who became obsessed with resurrection, easily swayed into evil with promises of greater power. He was made governor of the Balmorian Ruins until his defeat against the Xenobian Rebellion. He survived and escaped to the Kingdom of Valeria under the guise of a scholar named Robert Rudlum. There he sought the secrets of Draconic Magic inside the Palace of the Dead, but was almost killed by undead guardians, only saved by the intervention of Denam Morne. Despite his youthful appearance, he's purportedly over a hundred years old. Story ''Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen Apprentice to Master Rashidi Albeleo was an apprentice along with Saradin Carm and Kapella under the tutelage of the wise Rashidi. He studied resurrection obsessively, perfecting the art of staying young. Loyal to Power When the great war broke out between the Empire and the four kingdoms, Rashidi told his students of his dark plans. While Kapella and Albeleo were eager to do their master's work, Saradin tried to convince Rashidi to turn from his evil path. For his disobedience, Albeleo turned Saradin to stone. Empress Endora made Albeleo the governor of the lands Saradin once controlled, the Balmorian Ruins. Visit From An Old Friend When the Bell of Light was used by the rebels to free Saradin from stone, Albeleo was reunited with his former friend in Balmoa. Albeleo tried to tempt Saradin in the same way Rashidi had, but failed, and was killed by the rebels. However, his body mysteriously disappeared after the rebels had gone. Dragon's Haven Albeleo new body turned up on Dragon's Haven, seeking the power of the dragons. There, he launched an invasion force and conquered the once neutral isles. However, the Xenobian Rebellion wrested control of it from him. It is assumed that he also survived this encounter. Warren Report ''The Magus Rudlum Robert Rudlum. A mage from a far-off land who seeks to uncover the draconic magic of legend. He is well-versed in the subject, his knowledge surpassing even the greatest Valerian scholars. Nothing is known of his past. Denam saved him from undead creatures in the Palace of the Dead. Hearing that the Resistance was exploring the palace, he asked to join forces with them. Personality Recruitment ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (PSP)'' Available on all routes On B2 of the Palace of the Dead, he'll appear cornered by a group of undead. Keep him alive during the battle and he'll join once it's over. Overview ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (PSP)'' Rudlum appears pretty late in the game, but good stats, superior RT to generics, trained Fire and Water Magic, and particularly his possession of several Draconic spells, some of which are decently rare, make it worthwhile to keep him around. Another reason is that most parties won't have a specialized Warlock until his recruitment, since other characters who have it pre-classed (like Sherri) also have access to unique and better classes, and considering the reasons mentioned above Rudlum will be better than a generic Warlock. Additionally, if focused on Fire spells he can be excellent support for other Fire users like Cerya and Deneb. Localization Category:The March of the Black Queen - Characters Category:Let Us Cling Together - Characters